IBC Airs Comprehensive Coverage of Sochi 2014 Olympic Games
February 6, 2014 IBC-13 with the tagline Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, is the Official Philippine Olympic network to provide full coverage of the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics Games, beginning with the spectacular Opening Ceremony which aired live from Russia at 11:30 pm of February 7 (Philippine time) for the free-to-air television network to our Kapinoys who not only watch and support their favorite teams and athletes. In the next 16 days, IBC-13 and its provincial network of stations bring the action right into your Philippine TV by broadcasting over 500 hours of Olympic action from Sochi, including the participation of the three Filipinos who are competing in the Olympic Winter Games. Homegrown Filipino figure skater Michael Christian Martinez will be performing in the February 13 eliminations in the hopes of making it to the top 24 finals on February 14. Gilmore Junio, representing Canada, will be participating in the Men’s 500 meter (Feb 10) and Men’s 1000 meter Speed Skating (Feb 12). Meanwhile, JR Celski of the United States will be participating in 4 short track events – 500 meter, 1000 meter, 1500 meter and 5000 meter relay – happening at various days of February. Sports5, the production arm of TV5, will have Mo Twister, Anthony Suntay and Lil Mateo as broadcast presenters from the IBC Olympic Center in San Francsco, Del Monte, Quezon City. IBC will also be present in Sochi, Russia with James Velasquez and the anchor men Vincent Santos (at IBC news room in Studio 1 at Broadcast City) giving Filipino viewers daily updates and features of the prestigious sports event with a correspondent Jed Buenavista, Greg Gregorio and entertainment reporter Mario Dumaual. IBC-13 will be alloting an average of 10 hours a day for the telecast of the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics, weekdays from 2:30 p.m. to 4 p.m. and will resume at 9:45 to 11:30 p.m. after the high-rating fantaserye Janella in Wonderland at 7:45 p.m. and the late-night newscast News Team 13 from 11 to 11:45 p.m.. Also, IBC-13 will resume with the coverage and the day's recap of the Sochi 2014 from 12:30 a.m. to 5 a.m. On weekends, the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics airs on Saturday from 12 midnight to 4:30 a.m. and on Sunday from 10 a.m. to 12:15 p.m. and 11:30 p.m. to 5 a.m. On the hours that PTV and IBC, not just sign off but also during February 7 to 23 at the coverage of the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics, Filipino sports fans can catch the rest of the action. The Kapinoy network will also be delivering live and delayed coverage through IBC News Network (INN) and Pinoy Extreme. The Winter Olympics will also be delivered on online and mobile platforms in partnership with PLDT Home Fibr, Smart, IBC Mobile and Globe. The XXII Olympic Winter Games will have 98 events and more than 3,000 athletes competing in the first Winter Olympics in Russia. IBC-13 is the best television network ever and the official broadcasting for the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics. and before the network marked on its 54th year anniversary on March 1, 2014. The new station ID to promote the network as the official network of the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics and with the launching of their new programs on the Kapinoy network: Janella in Wonderland, SpongeBob SquarePants, APO Tanghali Na!, Tasya Fantasya, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, The Million Second Quiz, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, IBC NewsBreak, Kamen Rider Fourze, Maghihintay Sa'yo, Hey it's Fans Day!, Friends 4Ever, CelebrityDATCom, Dingdong n' Lani, Anna Luna, Gaya ng Dati, TreseBella's The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana), Hell's Kitchen and Only Me and You, to complement their programs like NBA, PBA, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., Born to be a Superstar, Express Balita, News Team 13, Report Kay Boss!, Forum ni Randy, Good Take, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas, Snooky, Hapi Kung Healthy, Bitag, Winx Club, KapinoyLand, Joey & Teysi, Chinatown TV, Viva Box Office (VBO) and Sunday Sinemaks. 'IBC greet for PNoy (print ad)' :IBC Transmitter Tower (left) :IBC joins the nation in greeting President Noynoy Aquino III (right) :Maligayang Kaarawan mga Kapinoy! (54 year) :IBC (right) :With the transmitter power of 60,000 watts... :all of 500 foot, it made the Philippine broadcast industry :IBC (right) :Pinoy Ang Dating! :www.ibc.com.ph